In the Prison Cell
by RedWolke
Summary: After a failed plan, Robin and Chrom are locked in a cell in Valmese territory. As the two count their last moments, they remember the last years of their friendships. Little do Chrom knows, though, that Robin's plans always work. Bromance Chrom/Robin. Minor apparitions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Robin..." Chrom said, staring with an angry look at the floor he was sitting in, his hands tied together at his back, which was also where the back of his best friend was resting.

"Say it, Chrom." The tactician didn't have the same depressing face of the blue-haired exalt, even though he was in the same uncomfortable position with his hands at his back and sitting on the floor.

"… How…?" He murmured. Robin raised up a frown that he was not sure his friend had seen. "Just HOW did we end up here?!"

"Hey! No yelling! You are disturbing the other prisoners!" a man wearing Valmese armor said, soon leaving the place where all the cells were, with one in particular holding Ylissean nobility.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Robin answered, trying to move his hands to gesture, but with no avail, the tie was still tight. "Because, if you don't remember what happened, then you probably have a memory problem and if that's the case then we…"

"IT WAS a rhetorical question." The exalt cut him short. He knew his friend was joking, but he was in no mood for it.

And no. Chrom did not need any reminder on how they got locked up. To tell the truth, what he wanted was to forget.

* * *

A few hours earlier.

"So there's no way around." Flavia said, looking at the map in front of her, to Robin, Chrom, Basilio, Say'ri and Lucina, that stood together with her at the tent. Three seemingly looking Valmese representatives stood between the little blue pieces and the fort Steiger in the big map. "I guess we'll have to force our way through."

"What do you think, tactician?" Basilio looked to Robin. "How should we proceed?"

"Hmm…" The dark cloaked man put his hand at his chin, clearly thinking. He kept looking at the map, then turning his gaze quickly to Lucina and Chrom and back to the map. A grim formed at his face. "I have a plan."

"We have thousands of mounted knights, pegasus knights, thieves and spies, and you choose US to reconnaissance mission!?" Chrom yelled, already outside the war tent. Robin's plans, although sometimes crazy, always worked, but the lord had his doubts about this one.

"And all of them need to prepare for battle."

"Let me put it in another way…" Chrom started gesturing his hands in a way similar to how Robin used to do. "We have spies! Their job is to… SPY! Doesn't that ring a bell?!"

"Hmm…" Robin frowned and put his hand at his chin. Chrom knew he was only pretending to think about it. His decision was finale. "Nope. Not a single one. C'mon Chrom, trust me! Have I ever let you down?"

"I feel like this will be the first time…"

"Father! Robin!" A blue-haired girl interrupted their little talk, approaching them.

"Oh, Lucina, what do you want?" Chrom asked.

"I just wanted to say good luck to you, father." She then opened a big smile and looked to Robin. "And to you too, Robin."

"Thanks, Lucina." The tactician said, also showing a smile for the girl. "And don't worry, I'll take care of your father."

Chrom frowned. Lucina and Robin were a lot closer recently; they would go for walks, train and even eat together, when he actually remembered to do something other than work.

"Well, Robin must be like an uncle to her, considering the fact that she grew up with him close by." He thought, while the other two just chitchatted.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two to your preparations, and don't worry, Robin, I'll tell Morgan where you went."

With that, Lucina ran off. The tactician just observed the girl leave with a smile in his face. Chrom turned to his friend.

"Speaking of which," He started. "Did you discover who Morgan's mother is?"

Robin gulped, and a sweat ran down his face. "N-no, not yet! Well, I have to talk to Gaius, let's meet up in thirty minutes."

Chrom nodded, and with that, the tactician left.

* * *

Yes, he remembered everything. They reached the Valmese camps, but without any reconnaissance experience, they were quick captured and thrown in a cell, soon to be judged… or executed.

"Why did I trust you…?"

"Ow, come on. It's not that bad, at least we can talk!"

"Frederick was right all along, I shouldn't have trusted you…"

"Now that's just mean. Fred and I are good with each other! Just threaten him with bear meat and he becomes meek as a cat!"

"… Did you just say that you've been threatening my lieutenant?"

"Huh… er… No?"

Chrom tried to facepalm, but the tie did not let him. "Really, Robin, why do I trust you?"

"Aren't you overreacting?"

"Of course I'm not!" the exalt closed, still not believing how calm his friend was. "We are going to die because of your great plan!"

"As I said, you're overreacting." Robin took a serious tone. "Don't you think you would have already been dead if it wasn't for me?"

Chrom froze. Robin was right, that dark robbed tactician had saved not only the lord, but also every shepherd and all of Ylisse. It was hard imagining a scenario where Chrom would have won without Robin. But here he was, blaming his best friend and saying he should not have trusted him.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Chrom said, his stare lowering slightly. "I'm just stressed, that's all."

"No worries." Robin responded, going back to his usual tone. The tactician looked quickly to the far away window, outside the cell and into the sky. "It's funny to think about it, actually."

"To think about what?"

"To think that's already been so long since you found me at the ground of some no-name plains. We've been through a lot."

"Yeah…" Chrom gaze and voice softened once again, also looking to the sky through the window. "Defeating brigands, the war with Gangrel, recruiting more Shepherds…"

"Also your marriage. Oh, and little Lucina's birth!"

"Yes… I guess there's a reason why I chose you as my best man and as Lucina's Godfather…"

"Because of my incredible ability to make speeches?" Robin chuckled, trying to make the lord laugh too. "Or because you just can't imagine Vaike or Fred making one?"

"Ha!" Chrom laughed. "Really, can you imagine Vaike trying to challenge me in my own wedding? Or Frederick staring at little Lucina like she was the child of a God?"

"I'm more worried about their clothes! Frederick making a speech and holding Lucina with full armor, and Vaike… Well, Vaike wearing nothin'."

"That would be priceless." He laughed once more, soon becoming serious again." But no. I chose you because you have been by my side through it all. You are my best friend."

"You don't need to say th—"

"Wait! I am not done. I am glad for all the times we have been together. Together with my wife, my daughters and my sisters, you are the most important person in my life."

"Haha!" Robin could not contain his own laugh, which echoed at the cell. "I wonder what Sumia would say after hearing that."

"Don't worry. I'll never say it again." He smiled. "But I love you, man. And if I have to spend my last moments with someone, I'm glad it is with you."

"Yeah, Chrom, I love you too. After all, I would not be here if not for you. You gave me a life. I'm glad you found me that day."

They spent the next minute in silence, remembering the last years of their friendship. Robin then grinned slightly and spoke.

"Well, since we have been confessing things left and right, I have one more thing to say."

"What is it?" Chrom frowned, waiting for the tactician's answer.

"I'm engaged."

"Really?! That's great!" The exalt broke up in a giant smile. "So, who is the lucky girl? Cordelia? Oh, I knew you had something for her!"

"No."

"Huh? Is it Tharja then? I wouldn't say it's the healthiest relationship, but if you love her…?"

"No…"

"Say'ri? You look like someone who would like foreign girls."

"Also no… And really?"

"Then who is it?"

"Well…" Robin broke in a cold sweat, but quickly murmured "Lucina…"

"Huh?" Chrom smile slowly subsided. "What does my daughter has to do with it?"

"… Lucina… Is the girl…"

"I don't get it."

"… "Robin hesitated again, but decided to end this fast. "I'm engaged to Lucina."

"Oh, I see." Chrom took a few seconds to process what his future ex-best friend had just said. "YOU ARE WHAT?!"

"I said no yelling!" The valmese guard once again appeared, leaving soon after making a scary stare to the two.

"Oh. I want to punch you so hard right now! I want to kill you and give your corpse to Minerva to eat!"

"You know Cherche would never let you. Minerva only eats the best of the best."

"Why did you think it was a good idea to get engaged to my daughter from the future?!" Chrom was almost bursting, to the point that Robin could almost feel his friend strangling him.

"I did not believe it was a good idea." The tactician spoke in the softest tone he could have. "I tried to deny my feelings, but I love her, Chrom, and she loves me back."

Chrom's rage slowly went away, but his tone was still harsh. "Since when have you been… a couple?"

"Almost a month, I believe."

"And who else knows about this?"

"Lissa and Gaius."

"Of course…" He sighed. "My sister and her husband had to be involved…"

"They helped me confess… I guess without them, this wouldn't have happened."

"I see. Also, I did not notice any ring on Lucina. Have you guys been hiding it or…?"

Robin sighed, this was starting to feel like an interrogation to him. "With all these battles, I still haven't bought one… I thought about buying it when we go back to Ylisse."

"That won't do." Chrom said in monotone.

"Huh?" The tactician gasped. Maybe the fears of his best friend not accepting their relationship were real after all.

"When we get out of here." He paused, changing the strictly tone to a more friendly one. "We'll go buy a ring for you to give to Lucina."

Robin's face lit up in a giant smile. "Does that mean…?"

"That IF we get out of here, I'll give you my blessing."

"That's amazing! Thanks Chrom!"

"As I said, IF we get out of here. We need to fix that first."

"Oh, that's not a problem."

As easily as he said it, he got up and his feet and showed Chrom his free arms, no rope tying them together.

"Tadaaah!"

"How… When… Why…" Chrom was dumbstruck. Robin got free of those ropes like it was nothing. "Since when have you been free?!"

"Since the first time those damned things didn't let me scratch my hair or put my hand in my chin. I can't think without it." He then noticed the still surprised looks on his friend's face. He lift up his finger to show a bit of fire magic at it. "Mages can still use magic without their books, just to a lesser extent. I may not be the best with magic as I am with a sword, but I can do this, at least."

"All right, all right. Now set me free."

Just as Chrom finished, Robin kneeled to burn the rope. The exalt got up, stretching his arms open with relief.

"Okay, now we need to get out of this cell and take our things back."

"Don't worry, it's solved." Robin put his hands into his mouth and whistle, making the sound echo through the cells.

Just a few seconds later, an orange-haired man appeared at the cell, licking a lollipop and with a great sack at his back.

"Called Bubbles?"

"Gaius!" Chrom exclaimed. "Since when you've been here?"

"Since always." He picked a key from his pocket and inserted it in the cell's door, opening it. "Touching story, by the way."

"But… If you have been here the whole time… And Robin could've just burned the ropes…"

"Oooooh Bubbles, I guess he got your plan!"

"Erm… Well, you know, Chrom…"

"So that means… That since the beginning this was just a plan so you could've…" Realization hit him, and he turned to Robin the fastest he could. "ROBIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Chrom, think about what you're about to do!" Robin slowly walked backwards. "I'm your daughter's fiancée! That means I'm family too!"

"You can't be family if you die before the wedding." A dark aura surrounded Chrom, to the point that they could feel the exalt's rage.

"He got you again, Bubbles."

"Gaius, PLEASE STOP!" Robin said, before running away the fastest he can, with Chrom following shortly after.

"No, Blue, wait!" Chrom quickly turned to Gaius, who was reaching something in the big sack he had. "Here, I got Falchion back, it'll be easier with it."

Chrom got Falchion that Gaius had threw, and went back to chase Robin.

Alone back in the cells, Gaius sighed to himself, then giving another lick on the lollipop.

"If he is like that now, imagine when he remembers about Morgan."


	2. Morgan's Chapter

**Hey everyone, here I am again!**

**First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this ex-oneshot, I was really happy with the reception of the story. **

**So, as some people have asked me, I made a second chapter, a more Morgan focused chapter. I guess I made a lot of things a little out of control, but I always imagined Chrom freaking out not because Morgan is his granddaughter, but because he has become a grandfather.**

**Also, I really like the idea of Morgan appearing before Robin "found" a wife, simply because it sounds amazingly funny.**

**Well, so here is the story, thanks everyone!**

* * *

It has been one day since Robin told Chrom about his relationship with Lucina. The tactician has been out cold since Chrom caught up with him. But nothing that a night with Lucina nursing him would not solve.

Now, after proper reconnaissance with soldiers fit for the job, the battle is imminent. Chrom, however, still have something to do.

"Robin." The two were alone at the war tent, Robin working on the maps, with Chrom sitting on a chair, next to the tactician.

"What is it?" Robin's voice was uninterested; he was focusing on the tactics for the next battle. "And no, I won't give you that apple back. You've lost it fair and square."

"That's not it." He spoke, his voice low. "Just… How did it happen…?"

"C'mon, Chrom, I've told you the rules! When your leader is captured, you lose! It's not that hard to figure it out, really."

"I'm not talking about chess. I'm talking about you and Lucina."

Robin frowned. "Do you really want to know how your daughter and your best friend became a couple?"

"Yes, kind of."

"Will you hit me?"

"No. I'll try not to, at least."

Robin sighed, stopped working on the map, and turned to Chrom. "Very well, but if I see even the slightly sign that you are going to punch me in the face, I'm out."

Chrom just nodded, preparing himself for what was about to come.

"Since she joined the shepherds, she was giving me angry stares, like I kicked her dog or stole her lunchbox. It was hard to bear, so I went to talk to her. We chatted, became closer and all that. After some time, I fell in love."

"So you guys fell in love… By talking?"

Robin sighed once again. "Look Chrom, not every man needs a pie to start to love. Also, it looks like you do not know how this army works – three conversations and you are married! Remember how we let Fred and Cherche together for an hour and it ended in Gerome?"

"Huh… Ah… I don't know what to say."

"What about 'Oh Robin, you're right! Like always'. Yeah, that would be nice."

"No thanks." He stopped for a second, remembering something. "Now that I think about it, have you guys told Sumia and Cynthia?"

"No, not really." He turned to the exalt. "As I said, only Lissa and Gaius know this… And now you."

"We need to tell them, you know that."

"Yeah, we also need to tell Mor—GASP." Robin stopped, noticing what he was about to say.

"Yeah, we—wait, what did you say?" Chrom looked visibly surprised.

"Huh… nothing?" the tactician looked back at the map, trying to ignore or trick the lord.

"No, no! You was going to say something about telling Mor…"

"MORE people! We need to tell a lot of people!" he interrupted Chrom, hoping the exalt would fall for that.

"No. You was going to say that we needed to tell Morgan. Wait, Morgan does not know about this? Wait again, if Morgan is you daughter, and Lucina is your wife, does that mean… Oh gods…"

"Yeah, I know where this is going…"

"Wait one more time… If Morgan is Lucina's daughter, and Lucina is my daughter, then that means that I'm…" he stopped, processing the thought. "OH HELL NO!"

"Yep. Called it."

Chrom put his head outside the tent and yelled "FREDERICK!"

Not two seconds have passed and the armored knight arrived "Called, milord?"

"Yes. Go get Sumia, Lucina, Cynthia and Morgan. And fast." After the knight left, he turned to Robin. "Oh, you're so dead right now."

"What have I done?" He stopped, noticing the angry look his friend had. "Yeah, stupid question, forget it."

"Milord!" Frederick entered the tent, together with Sumia, Cynthia and Lucina. "I still haven't found Morgan, but I will keep searching for her. Sorry for my failure."

"No problem, for now it's ok. Just send her here the moment you see her." With a hand gesture, the lord dismissed the knight.

Now three girls looked at Chrom and Robin with curiosity. Cynthia was the first to say something "So, what you wanted to tell us, dad?"

"Well, first, I think that Robin has something to tell our family," he looked at Robin with a smile, but with a vicious aura surrounding him. "Isn't that right, Robin?"

The tactician gasped. "Yeah, I… Yeah."

Lucina looked at him with a curious look, but, after seeing her fiancée stumble in his words, she understood. "Wait, isn't this about…"

"Well, you now, you are all my friends, and… We have gone through a lot and… Geez…" he looked at Chrom, who still had his evil smile. Robin sighed." Well, I will just say it. Lucina and I are—"

"We are engaged." Lucina cut him, going to his side.

Surprised looks were the only thing at Cynthia and Sumia's face. Sumia put her hand at her mouth, but soon ran to give her daughter a hug.

"Lucina! I am so proud of you! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, mother." She replied, returning the hug.

"Me and Cordelia even thought you was going to be the last one to marry, oh, how wrong we were!"

Lucina freed herself from the hug, looking at her mother. "… Have you been talking with Cordelia about my love life?"

"… No. Of course we haven't, honey." Sumia laughed embarrassedly, then turning to Cynthia. "Come on, Cynthia, say something to your sister."

Cynthia, that was silent until now, burst into tears and yelled, running to hug her sister. "LUCINA! YOU BEAT ME TO IT!"

"… Oh. You also thought I was going to get married last."

"No, of course not! I just think that an epic hero needs to have an even more epic love live!"

"And that's where I enter." Robin said, putting a hand at Lucina's shoulder. "I hope you girls will support us in our relationsh—."

Both girls did not even let Robin finish before jumping at the tactician.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Sumia said.

"It'll be sooooo cool to call you brother!"

"Ok. Ok. " Chrom pulled the two girls out of his friend, letting him breath. "The most important thing is still up…"

"And what would that be?" Sumia asked, looking at Chrom.

At that exactly moment, a dark-blue haired girl with a dark cloak entered the tent, waving to everyone.

"Hey Chrom, father! Have you guys called me?"

"Her." Chrom said, pointing to Morgan.

"Her?" Sumia and Cynthia asked, also looking at Morgan.

"Huh…" Morgan looked visibly scared, taking a step back. "Did I do something wrong? I am sorry for breaking one of the tables hitting my head with it, but… It was for a good reason!"

"Sumia, Cynthia." Chrom called the girls, still looking at Morgan. "Strip her."

"What?" everyone in the room yelled at the same time, looking at the exalt.

"Chrom, you can't be serious!" Robin said shortly after, looking from him to his scared daughter.

"Really father, if you want to see it so much you should've just asked for it." Lucina went to Morgan, even with the protests of Robin, Cynthia and Sumia. She pulled the back of her coat a little bit, revealing a blue mark at her back, a little below her neck. "That's what you wanted to see?"

"It's the mark of the exalt… That means that Morgan is…" Sumia started, visibly surprised.

"Part of the royal family. Yes." Chrom spoke calmly, looking to her wife. "I guess Lucina will want to tell you that."

Lucina lowered her head a little, but soon turned to her mother. "Well, I suppose so…"

"Hey? What is happening?" Morgan asked, turning her head slightly and putting a hand in her chin. "What is so important about me that you guys are talking about, anyways?"

"What we are saying, Morgan." Robin went to the girl, putting a hand in her shoulder. "It's that Lucina is your mo—"

"Robin, no." Lucina interrupted the tactician. She approached the two, and turned to Morgan. "Let me say it."

"What is happening, Luci? Why everyone is so serious?"

"Well, Morgan, the truth is…"

She stopped for a second, gathering her thoughts. She then felt a warmth in her hand. Looking down, she saw Robin holding it firmly, as to give her strength.

"I am your mother."

Silence filled the tent. All the royal family members were staring at Morgan apprehensively, trying to prepare themselves for the reaction of the girl and—

"Alright. So what?"

"WHAT?" the five of them yelled in surprise at Morgan's reactions. Lucina was the first to recover her composure. "Did you already know?"

"Yeah, for some time now." Seeing the expressions of them asking 'why', she continued. "I noticed that father spent a lot of time with Lucina lately, and he would sleeptalk her name sometimes.

"You did?" Lucina asked Robin, a little embarrassed.

"I would like to answer you that, but I was sleeping when it happened."

"… That was a terrible joke." Morgan said, looking down.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, I also noticed that my hair color and Lucina's are very similar, as well as our sword fighting techniques. Putting two and two together, I kinda assumed that she was my mother."

"And… You discovered that alone…?" Robin asked, getting near the girl.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I AM a tactician. Just because I'm a little stupid sometimes, I'm not idiot."

"I see…" Robin stopped for a second in front of his daughter, then, in a sudden motion, he grabbed the girl in a tight hug and started to stroke quickly the top of her head, a smile in his face. "You really are my daughter! Who's dad's cute little tactician?!"

"I guess… I am?" she answered, being rewarded with an even tighter hug from the man. "F-father… I won't be able… to breathe… if you continue with that."

"But you are soooo cute and smart! I can't help it!"

"Robin, stop." Lucina said, pulling Robin away from Morgan.

Morgan finally got to breath, taking huge chunks of air. "Thanks, mother." Lucina's face lit in surprise. "… Can't I call you that?"

"No, no… It just surprised me, that's all."

"To tell the truth, I was kind of training calling you mom after I discovered it." She laughed a little. "I guess it paid off!"

Sumia, Chrom and Cynthia were just looking the scene with smiles on their faces. However, the smile on Sumia's face disappeared as a surprised look emerged.

"Wait, that means that my daughter has a daughter…!"

Chrom looked at her with a scared look. "Sumia, don't say it! Please don't say it!"

"That means I'm a grandmother!" she ran to Morgan's side, and just like Robin had done, grabbed the girl in a tight hug. "And just a few months ago I would never had thought about having a second daughter, look at me now!"

"Mother, she can't breathe like this! Again!" Lucina pulled her mother, just as she had done with Robin just a while ago. "Oh, for Naga…"

"Sorry, I got too excited. Are you alright Morgan?"

"… I'm never…. getting to close… to anyone again…" she said in chunks, trying to breathe normally again. "But… I am all right… Grandmother." Sumia smiled, almost pulling Morgan again, before Lucina stopped her. "Well, since we are talking about those things, I have something to say—"

"Chrom!" Sumia yelled, pulling the lord. "Come! At least say hi to your grandaugh—!"

"SUMIA. DON'T." he stopped her, pulling his arm back. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD."

Robin looked at him, a grin on his face. "Your grand…"

"Robin. No."

"Grandau…"

"Stop it."

"Grandaaaaugh…"

"I will throw all your books away if you do it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Good." Chrom crossed his arms, a victorious smirk at his face.

"Good."

"Well, going back to what we were saying—"

"Your granddaughter."

"ROBIN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Chrom snapped. He took Robin by the collar, pulling him closer. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT!"

"Oh, sorry, Chrom~~" he answered in a singing voice. "So THAT was the word? Who would've know…?"

"Robin." Chrom's eyes were filled with anger and sadness, as he looked at Robin. "You knows who have granddaughters?! Old people! I am not even at my thirties! THEY HAVE GREY HAIR, ROBIN! DO YOU SEE ANY GREY HAIR HERE?!"

Robin stopped, looking closer at Chrom, as if examining something. "I think I found one."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" The lord yelled, releasing Robin from his grip and putting his hands at his head. "IT'S HAPPENING!"

Watching it with a scared face, Morgan asked, directing to Sumia. "Should I be scared? Because I am."

"No, no, dear." She answered with a kind tone. "He did the same when he learned I was pregnant from Lucina." She sighed. "Robin took a few hours to get him in 'talking terms'."

"… I have a granddaughter…" Chrom was sitting in the corner of the tent with his hands hugging his knees and a despair look in his face, eyes lost in the nothing. "… There is a third generation… I'm a relic of the past."

Robin approached the lord, putting a hand at his friend's shoulder. "C'mon, it could be worst."

Chrom looked at him, tears almost falling from his eyes. "… Worst how…"

"You know, Morgan could be having a child too!" he laughed, as it to discredit the idea. "Imagine you, having a great-granddaughter!"

"Oh gods… A nightmare…"

"Yeah, and if that happened, I would probably be with you in despair," he gave the hand to Chrom, so the exalt could get up. "So don't worry about it too much."

He nodded. "You are right. I should be happy that I have a granddaughter, especially one as smart and nice as Morgan. You and Lucina did a fine job on the future."

"Of course, my dear friend!" Robin bowed, as if thanking the compliment. "You would think the great Robin wouldn't be able to take care of a child? Ha!"

"Well… Your times taking care of little Lucina weren't the most…"

"WE DON'T NEED TO GO THERE." He stopped Chrom, then turning to Morgan. "So, Morgan, you had something to say, don't you?"

"Yes, you can say anything to us, we are family."

"Just don't say that you are getting married!" Robin laughed, and Chrom joined along.

"Well, I guess…" Morgan stumbled in her words, worry in her face.

"What is it, dear?" Lucina asked, approaching her daughter. "Say what you want, it's ok."

"Alright, but…" she sighed. "I don't think it's a good moment to say that me and Inigo are getting married."

And Robin and Chrom fainted.

* * *

End


End file.
